


Steady like Raindrops on a Window

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, Resurrection, set in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Being resurrected leaves you far too exhausted, in Grizzop’s opinion.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Steady like Raindrops on a Window

Being resurrected leaves you far too exhausted, in Grizzop’s opinion. Admittedly, he may have also pushed himself a bit more than he should have.

When he wakes up it’s to the incessant sound of rain with something soft draped over him he recognizes as Wilde’s jacket. Wilde is at his desk, hunched over a pile of papers, but when Grizzop stirs he looks up.

“You’re up.”

“Obviously,” he says, still feeling a bit disoriented. 

“Rest a bit longer,” Wilde says, as if he is one to talk. Grizzop pulls the jacket tighter and reluctantly sinks back into the cushions anyway.


End file.
